A New World
by kadashi-the-wandering-writer
Summary: first fic ever ... what if there was another wold, parellel to the slayers world? please R and R! it good!
1. Default Chapter

Authors pre story rant: Hello everybody! I am the amazing, the strong, the courageous, the dashing, the handsome and not to mention intelligent author known only as Kadashi, the mysterious reviewer! (Random cheers and shouts of joy from people reading this) Yes, yes, I am pretty cool aren't I? (Actually, im really an anime geek with no life and a lot fantasies, but a little writers embellishment can't hurt now and then, eh? ^_^;) Any ways, this is my first fic I have ever published, and I just want to say that I accept all reviews, whether they are flames or praise, pleas do tell. (Although I would rather not be flamed, the fire does burn you know. If burnt badly, my fingers will be too scarred to type. *o*!) So with that said, why not go to the disclaimer right below this rant.  
  
Disclaimer: oh god, if only I owned slayers. Then I would be rich, famous and happy and I would let you sue me all you want! Sadly, that is not the case. Im poor, unknown to my peers and im on the Zoloft (not really but oh well) so if you sue me, I'll probably never write again. Oh and I don't own any thing except my character (which is my self.which technically the government owns.so I really don't own anything.do I?)  
Oh, before anything else, this story has not been finished (im struggling on chapter two god damn it!), so if you want something to happen, be it love pairs, romances, return of small characters, death of large characters, return of villains, seeing discussed characters (Lina's sister, death blue fog.things like that) or what not, just put it in the review and I'll see what I can do for chapter 3. I'm making this up as I go along, so your input is very much appreciated. I might even hold a vote to decide what happens next! Are you still reading?! Damn, don't you want to see my story?! Well, while your hear, I'll say one more thing. If you want random cross over or anything, you again have to put it in to the reviews (for you Monty Python fans, I'll accept that as a cross over too). Oh, and if I get anything wrong (city names, spells, descriptions, names) tell me. I my act like god, and I might as well be, but I still make mistakes (im 15 for gods sake!) so again in to the review box.  
  
One more thing! (really evil of me to prolong it, aren't I?) This spanned from an English assignment in the 8th grade, so the first page and a half all have a particular style to them. If you can see it, I'll mention your name in my fic and let you give me special input on the story. (for my friends in my class back then out there, you don't count!) I can still dismiss you, but you'll be noted. (Hint: look at the alphabet for help.no joke)  
  
Now.(pant) on to (pant, pant) the (pant) story, (pant) if you (pant) need me, I'll be (pant) at the end (pant) of the chapter (pant) with Xellos (not like that etchis! Im panting 'cause I talk too much).  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Xellos: Random space.really bored.oh, the story is starting. (he disappears)  
  
Slayers: A New World  
  
Chapter 1: The Discovery.  
  
Around and around and around I go, up, down, front, back, twisting and turning, stretching and crunching as my body spins round and round and round, pain coursing through my entire being as I move at a great speed, while the world swirls around my head and my eyes see a massive blue fuzz of light spinning around me; and then it stops with a jolt, and I feel my body fall, spiraling towards the ends of existence, my mind racing with me, and then I hear a large crack and feel my body stop its decent at the end. Bothered by the breaking sensation in my arm, I open my eyes to see that I am in the middle of a dirt road in a somewhat opened area, and that there are voices off in the distance. Cradling my left arm with my right, I slowly stand up and stagger down the road, the voices becoming much louder and clearer now, so that I am able to identify the words.  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the flow of time: in thy great name I pledge myself to darkness, let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess, DRAGON SLAVE!!!"  
Everything around me is bathed in a white light as the ground below me starts too tare up and explode about me, one of the patches of earth hitting me in the head, thus knocking me unconscious.  
  
*************************************  
  
Finding myself awake, I sit up and take in my surroundings. Given the fact that I am in a bed and that there is a man watching me from the chair he is sitting in, I suspect I am in a house or a hospital. He stands and I get a good look at him, noticing that his skin looks too be made of stone, pebbles jutting out from his body, or at least what I could see of it. I recoil in fear as he walks towards me. "Just stop moving so much, ok," he says to me in an agitated voice. Knowing that the probability that his looks matched his strength was high, I shut up. "Lina sure went over board this time," said the man. "M-may you tell me where I am," I ask him in a confused and scared voice. "No-Heart-Inn of New-Sariag," he says to me. "Ok.who are.?" Peering at me with scrunched eyelids, he says in the most menacing tone I have and will ever hear, "Zelgadis." Queuing his name, a large crash is heard from downstairs and screams of "what do ya' mean you're all out" can be heard. Roaring would actually be the more precise term. "So, the cook ran out of food for Lina to devour," said Zelgadis, a slight smug on his face. Testing my limbs to see if I was ok, I got up and walked out of the room and made my way to the stairs and went down them in to the small tavern like restaurant where I saw the most horrifying site I have seen as of yet. Unlike anything I could imagine, at the center table was a small, flat- chested little girl with long red hair and ruby red eyes devouring all the food on her table, while stacks and stacks of plates where next to her. Visualizing the scrawny girl devouring all in sight, I noticed a tall blond man with a sword on his hip and a short black haired girl also sitting at the table, the blonde one trying unsuccessfully to steal the redhead's food. "Well, that's Lina for you," said Zelgadis as he came down the stairs, looking as though life is as normal as it can be, failing to notice the growing darkness behind him. "Xellos has arrived," declared a strange voice, and out of the dark matter behind Zelgadis popped out a 6 ft tall man with a long purple hair in a bowl cut, a staff in his right hand, his eyes closed, a huge grin on his face, and he was groping Zelgadis. "YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA, get the hell away from me you fruit cake," screamed Zelgadis as he ran out of the inn at a speed unimaginable to mankind. "Zel is so easy to tease," said the strange man.  
I look at the purple haired stranger. 'Did he just come out of thin air?' I think to myself, looking him up and down. I also notice that he has on black sweat pants and a yellow turtle neck sweater. He looks at me and his smile grows wider (if possible).  
"My, my. Your finally up." He faces me with closed eyes. I stare at him and start to talk, my voice small and uneasy.  
"Who are y-you?"  
"Why, I am Xellos, Mysterious Priest", he says to me, bowing slightly at me. I look over at the little red head, still devouring food like a pig. I gesture with my hand towards her and ask Xellos, "Do you know her?" Xellos nods. "Why don't we sit down, she won't notice us till there's no food left." He sits down at a nearby table and I follow suit. When I get to the table, I hear a loud yell from the table with the red head in it. "Goury! Give me back my food you jellyfish brains!" I look over and see the red head hit the tall blonde on the head and snatch the chicken that the blond had somehow managed to grab. "But Lina, I haven't had anything, and I'm just as hungry as you" wined the blonde. "Can't you just let me have a peace?" "Nope" said the red head, her mouth full of food. "Now Miss. Lina, it is unjust not to share food with others," proclaimed the black haired girl. She jumped up on the table and struck a pose, pointing to nothing in particular. "Why think of all the poor, unfortunate people who are not as lucky as you that are starving in the streets at this very moment. It would not be just to let them starve. We should go and spread your wealth to all the people and." she kept on going. I decided that she would probably never stop talking. I turned to Xellos and gave him a strange look. "Are they always like this?" I ask. "Oh no," replied Xellos. I relaxed myself, thinking that this was only a one-time thing. "This is how they are when they're tired and somewhat full. You should see them when they're hungry and energized" Xellos said, ending his sentence with a wide grin. I looked at him, shock written all over my face. "Ah! I think there done!" I turned my head towards the table and saw that the red head was leaning back in her chair, toothpick in mouth, her hand patting her stomach. She looked over towards me and immediately sat up in her chair. The black haired girl came over to me, a look of joy on her face. "Oh I'm so glad you're awake," yelled the black haired girl in a girlish tone of voice. "We all thought for a seconded that you would be dead! You sure are lucky to have survived the dragon slave like that." I look her over and notice her features and clothing. She had a small, white cape on, a white tunic and pants, dazzling blue eyes, and a some-what large chest. On this last note I began to blush a bit. "I'm sorry," she says, interrupting my 5-mile per hour train of thought, "I haven't introduced myself. My name is Amelia. The blonde man is Mr. Goury, and the red headed lady is Miss. Lina." "H-hi," I said in a shaky tone, my hand reaching towards the back of my neck, "I'm Michael, but you can call me Mike." "Hey Mike, why don't you sit over hear instead of next to the fruitcake," yelled Lina. I didn't quite get what she meant by fruitcake, but I sat at her table anyway. "He, he, he." laughed Lina as I sat down at the table. "Um.sorry about dragon slaving you before, I thought you where a Mazoku" she said in that laughing nervous voice people make when they don't know how to act. I gave her a quizzical look. "Mazoku? What the hell is a Mazoku?" I ask Lina. She looks at me, her ruby red eyes gaping and her mouth slightly open. "What? Is that a bad thing or something?" "Are you some sort of idiot, or a relative to Goury?" Lina asks. "Um. I don't think he's a relative of mine, Lina" Goury states. Lina looks at Goury, death written in her eyes. "Fire ball," she mummers. A huge ball of fire engulfs Goury and then dissipates, leaving a now black Goury. "What the fuck?! What the hell did you do to him," I scream as I stand. She stares at me a bit. "It's magic you idiot, don't you know?" she says. "Oh.you mean like the stuff David Coperfield dose?" I get up and look around. "So, where are the mirrors and stuff?" She stares some more then decides to speak. "Where are you from?" she asks me. "I'm from New York, New York," I replay. "Ok.what country are you from and what continent?" "I'm from the USA and it's in North America." "Mmm.what planet?" "What do you mean by that!?" "Like I said, what planet?" "Earth." "Oh shit." Lina mutters, her eyes growing clouded. "What is it," I ask. "Well." she starts. "Well, what?" I ask. "Well. I think." "Yes, yes." I urge her. A loud grumble is heard in the inn. "I think I ate to much." I fall down on the ground, shock written on my face. She gives a slight burp then relaxes. "Ok, I'm better now." I get up and glare at her. I practically yell. "What do you think about the answers I just gave you?!" she stares at me. ".Oh yea! That!" she bangs her right fist in to her left hand. "Well, you must be insane, because there is no such place as earth." I stare at her in shock. "I'm not the guy creating balls of fire, eating beyond human imagination or appearing out of thin air!" There is a collective stare from every one. "WHAT NOW!?" Amelia pipes up. "Well, we saw you actually appear out of thin air. That's why we assumed you where a Mazoku and thus dragon slaved you." I looked at her, again, shock all over my face. "I-I did?" I start to stammer. "Yea, you did," piped Lina. I thought for a bit and then I averted my gaze to Xellos. "If Mazoku appear out of thin air.and Mazoku are bad.then you must be a bad Mazoku!" I scream, pointing at Xellos. "Wow.takes most people a few more minutes to figure that out" Lina said sarcastically. I stare at her, the irony way too much. "But you tried to kill me because you thought I was a Mazoku! That means there bad and he appeared out of mid air!" Lina sighed. "Look, we know he's a Mazoku, but he's more of the messed-up- perverted-I-know-everything-and-you-don't Mazoku rather then the rip-your- guts-out-and-kill-you types." "True, I am. But shouldn't you be trying to find out why he came from another dimension?" Xellos blurted. Everyone stared at him and he covered his mouth. "Oh, did I say to much?" Lina got up and a tiny flame appeared in her hand. "You know something we don't?" I saw Goury duck under the table in the corner of my eye. "Oh look at the time, I really must be going." Said Xellos. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" screamed Lina She grabs Xellos as he turns around and puts him in a headlock. I stare at them, surprised that a girl that small could have so much strength. "All right Xellos, start talking," she tells Xellos. "I.will.need.to.breathe.though." she lets go of Xellos wile he gasps for breath. "Well, there is an ancient legend of a girl who came to this plant via a portal, but was not a Mazoku or a Ryzoku." "Ryzoku? What's that? Is it like a good Mazoku or brother?" Lina glares at me and sighs. "A Ryzoku is the dragon race, as opposed to Mazoku, which is the monster race. Get it?" she glare's at me. "Yea.I do." I say meekly. "Anyways, she found a group of people and managed to find a way back. Although whether she did get back or not is unknown." "Oh." I look at everyone else and start to think. 'If I can find that portal I'll be able to go back home.' I think to myself. 'But.if I travel with these guys.and if stuff happens.I could right a book about them.and I could sell it and make millions like J.R. Tolken.' a smile creeps on my face and I start to laugh. When I stop laughing everyone is looking at me. I look at them and let out a small nervous laugh. "Sorry." Lina looks at me and sighs again. "So we have to find this 'portal' to get rid of him." "Yea," says Xellos. Lina just thinks and sighs. "Well we'll head back to where we found you tomorrow and search there, so until then get some rest." I nod and decide to go back up stairs. As I'm walking up I trip and fall. I let out a gasp of pain. "Are you ok?" Amelia rushes over to me and helps me up. She turns to Lina. "I'll take him up, ok?" Lina nods and Amelia helps me up to my room. When we get there I sit down, my arm in pain. I grit my teeth. Amelia seems to notice it. "Let me see that." She takes my arm and looks at it. I start to blush, due to the fact that a beautiful girl is holding my arm. She decides to speak again. "Your arm's broken. I'll heal it for you, ok?" she adds a cherry smile at the end, and all I can do is nod dumbly. "Ok." she smiles and looks down at my arm, and holds out her hand. "Healing" she says, and a white light glows in her hand as she holds it over my arm. I watch as my arm starts to feel better. She starts to talk to me. "So.how did you get in to that.portal?" I sigh and decide to try and explain my tangled memory. "Well, I was walking in the street when I saw a bright light coming from an ally way. I walked in to the ally way and before I new it, I was here. Ow!" She looks at me. "Sorry." We stay silent until she decides to speak. "So.what's it like where you're from?" I look at her trying to find the right words. "Well.um.its noisy.and.big.like a city.yea." I stop talking; realizing that I can't really explain to her what my home is like with out a lot of questions, and I want to avoided that. "Oh." she looks back at my arm and continues healing it. I look her up and down as thoughts go through my head. 'Damn, she is sexy as hell! I wonder if she realizes it.wonder if I could get a date off her. hehehehehehehehehehehe.' "There, all done. Should be good as new." Her voice brings me out of my thoughts and I look down at my arm. I move it and wiggle it. It works like a charm. "Well I'll be going now. Need anything?" I look around the room to se if I DO need anything, when I suddenly remember what I'm missing. "Oh yea! I was wondering.do you have my biker jacket, its important to me." she gives me a quizzical look and I sigh. "Jacket I was wearing? Black? Sleek? Made of polished animal hide?" she looks at me and a light seems to suddenly shine in her head. "Oh you mean that thing we found on you. Its right hear." She goes to the closet in my room and pulls out my jacket. She gives it to me and I hug it real tight. "Thanks. My dad gave it to me, so it's really special." I smile slightly. She just looks at me, a slight frown on her face. "What.?" she suddenly kneels by my side and grabs my hand with a death grip. She has stars shining in her eyes and her voice is light and airy, yet determined and clear. In all honesty it's pretty creepy. "Don't worry, well get you back home to see your dad! If not through the powers of magic then through the power of justice! Justice will conquer all evil and will help you get home!" She ends by standing on the bed, finger pointed nowhere in particular. "Um.that's great but could you get off my arm? It kinda hurts." She looks down and gasps at the fact that she practically is stomping on my arm. She gets off and apologizes. "Sorry about that! I get carried away some times." 'I'd say.' I think to my self. "Well, I'll go now. Get some sleep, we got a long day tomorrow." She turns around and leaves. As the door closes I let out a sigh. "Damn, she may be hot, but she is insane! I hope I don't have to deal with that again." I laugh to my self at my situation. "I better go to sleep now. Got to find that portal anyway." I take off my cloths and get under the covers. I slowly drift off to sleep, my hectic mind finely calming down.  
  
**********************************  
  
"This is where we found you, right?" Lina says to me. We are currently at the spot that Lina Dragon Slaved me. It isn't hard to find considering the landscape is decimated. I look at Zelgadis who is still looking pissed. He came back last night and tried to kill Xellos, or so I was told. I ignore him.  
"Yea, I guess. I didn't really have much time to check my surroundings, what with the explosions and all." I sigh. "How 'bout we look around for stuff? You know, a clue or something of the like?" Lina shrugs.  
"Sure." We start searching. Amelia goes up in to a tree on the out skirts of the blast while the rest just search around the area. About 2 hours latter we come back to tell what we found.  
"I found nothing," says Zel.  
"Zilch," says Lina.  
"Nothing," I say.  
"Not a thing" says Amelia, a slight pout on her face.  
"It's a secret!" says Xellos as he pops in.  
"Xellos found nothing." Lina says.  
"I found a chipmunk!" Declares Goury, a smile on his face and said chipmunk in hand. Everyone starts to sweat.  
"Goury fond nothing." says Lina. I sigh.  
"What should we do?" I ask.  
"Lets go to the nearest town aside from new Saraig" Xellos said. We all nodded our heads and stared walking forward. As we went in to a forest Xellos popped up next to me.  
"What do you want Xellos?" I ask, a bit pissed.  
"Oh my, you're quite upset that we didn't find anything, aren't you?"  
"Yea." 'Why wouldn't I be, considering that Im stuck in an alternate dimension with a bunch of weirdoes! Nooooooo.just peachy!' I think to myself.  
"Well, I just thought I'd warn you that there are some bandits going to attack, so watch out and hide in a sec!"  
"Yea.whatever.BANDITS! Wait, Xellos!" I turned to talk to him, but he was gone. 'Damn.'  
"GIVE US YOUR MONEY!" a group of people jumps out from the surrounding bushes. Most of them where well muscular and where holding swords, one in particular was quite large and he seemed to have a huge sword, about 4 feet long and 1 foot wide. The group just stood there, eyeing us. Lina and the others drew their weapons. Lina spoke first. "Mmmmm, well, think you can defeat me? I deal with your kind for breakfast! Do you know who I am?!" The seemingly head bandit smirks. "Of course I do, Lina Inverse." Lina and the gang seem to tense as he says this. He continues. "The Dramata, dragon spooker, the bandit slayer, yes we know all about you and your infamous bandit killing techniques. But we will beat you!" A man clad in robes comes out from behind the group. "Behold! This is the most experienced magician this side of this Country! Prepare to die, LINA INVERSE!"  
At this point they all attacked. Goury drew his sword and started fighting three of the bandits at once. 'Damn, he's amazing!' I think too my self. Zelgadis slashes threw a few and stops at one, his sword interlocked with the bandit. Amelia is juggling between sending long range attacks and healing the group. Lina is fraying any bandit that comes her way with a fireball, and starts to dual it out with the other magician. Fireballs and magical arrows fly between the two.  
I look around for a place to hide, when I find that the head bandit is running towards me. I start to run away but I trip and fall. He stands over me as I turn around, a sadistic smile on his face.  
"Well, looks like I have a lamb to slaughter!" he raises his sword high above his head. I can see Amelia looking over in my direction, but I know she won't make it in time. The bandit speaks once more. "It's slaughtering time!" his blade swings down. I put my hands up, expecting death to come quickly.  
....Nothing happens. "What the hell?!" I hear the bandit say, a struggling tone to his voice. I open my eyes, only to find that both my hands where on either side of the sword, holding it in a bare handed sword block. I look at my hands clutching the blade, as the bandit try's to get free from my grasp. I let go and star at him as he growls.  
"I'm gona kill you!" he try's to run and jab at me, but I doge to the right. He turns and attacks yet again, but I doge to the right again. I punch him in the side and feel my hand encompassed by something warm. I hear the bandit gasp and I see blood gurgling out of his mouth. I look down to find my fist imbedded in to the upper left side of his body. I pull my hand out.along with his heart. He falls down dead, a gush of blood flowing from the gaping hole I gave him.  
I look down at him, and then I look at my hand, and I droop his heart to the ground. I look up to see Amelia starring at me, a look of terror on her face. "What.just happened?" She says. I look at her, my own bewilderment engulfing me.  
"I... don't know. I killed him.but how?" I look over to the rest of the group. Zel finishes off a few bandits; Goury is coming over towards me while Lina is returning with a large amount of money in her hands.  
"Wow, those guys where way to easy! I got a lot of cash at least!" She had a slightly goofy grin on her face. She walks over to where Amelia and I are. Amelia runs over to her.  
"Lina.look at the bandits body." Lina puts her newly earned money in a bag and walks over to the dead leader. She examines his body and shrugs. "So? His heart has been ripped out." Then it seems like light dawned on her. "Amelia, you finally got physical!" Amelia shook her head. "I didn't do it." She points to me. "He did." Lina looks at me, and slowly, a look of realization dawned. She walks over to me looks me square in the eyes. "You did this?" I slowly nod my head. She glares at me. "How?" ".I don't know. One moment he was over me, ready to hack me to pieces, the next, I find my hand logged in his side." Lina had a look on her face somewhere between surprise and complete concentration. Goury had come back some time through the revelation and Zel was fallowing in toe. ".." Lina was at this point deep in thought. So deep she didn't know Xellos popped out behind her. "It seems that the dimensional transfer as had some interesting effects." Lina jumped a few feet and hit the ground, her face in a frightful look. She got up and put Xellos in another headlock. "Don't do that!" She screams. "And what do you know about this?" She screams again. "C.cant.breath." Xellos sputters. "Don't pull that shit on me! You're a damn Mazoku! Speak" Xellos teleports out of her arms and right next to her, causing Lina to fall. "Well, if you want to know, I suggest we go back to the inn. I'll explain the rest there." Xellos then turns around and starts toward town. "Wait up you fruit!" Lina gets up and runs after him, followed by Goury and Zel, Amelia trailing behind. She stops and looks back at me. "Come on!" "Alright." I start running but then I stop and look back at the bandit. I walk up to the leaders corpse and pick up his 4 ft sword. I permit myself to give a small grin. "Oh well. Better off with me then him." I take his sheath and fasten it to my back. I put the sword in to the sheath then run to catch the other guys.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors post story rant: Well, what you think? Do you think I should keep on writing? Do you think it has a future? Do you think I should just quit what im doing right now and go back to just reading fan fiction? Did you actually think Xellos was going to be here with me? Remember, I don't post if I don't get at least 1 review (ok.that's a lie.but still.). Anyways, kinda ended it on a cliffy (evil, aren't I?). What is happening with Mike? Why is it he has the strength of ten men? Why is it that im not typing about Zel or Goury that much? Will I ever actually use Xellos in pre or post rants? Find out in the next exciting episode of Slayers: a New World.  
  
Xellos: eh? It's over already? Damn it, I didn't screw anything up in this chapter. T_T  
  
Kadashi: ..^_^; 


	2. Aouthers note, IMPORTANT!

Authors note: Hey faithful viewers (the tiny amount out there.) the formatting on this fic is horrible, so I reposted the fic, so it can better appease both mine and your eyes. The new fic is Slayers: a new world. The one difference really is that I replaced Mike with Leon (I love that name, don't you?) any complaints in to he review of the new story, k? All right, see ya then! 


End file.
